Behind Closed Doors
by BigBlkDog
Summary: Just a one shot of scenes not included once the array was destroyed. For my own personal funsies.


Disclaimer: I do not own ST: Voyager, or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

Behind Closed Doors

"Coffee?"

"With cream and sugar."

Captain Kathryn Janeway leveled a look with a slightly raised eyebrow, at her guest before walking to the replicator in her waiting room.

"Two coffees, one black, one with cream and sugar." She ordered adding a small inflection of disapproval with the later order.

"Why do I feel more concerned over my coffee order, than any other decision I've made over the last twenty four hours?"

"Well you should, Captain. A coffee order says a lot about a man." Janeway replied with a smirk, and with a wave of her hand, motioned for the two of them to sit on the couch on the raised portion of her ready room.

"Don't worry, Captain. There might be a trick or two up my sleeves yet." He replied with a sly smirk, following her to make himself comfortable.

She smiled at the Maquis, Captain Chakotay. He had been in sickbay checking up on his crew while they were being checked over by the EMH. All of them, including the half Klingon, B'Elanna Torres, were released from sickbay not long ago to the mess hall. The band of Maquis seemed to gravitate toward their commanding officer in the new situation they had found themselves in. Their Captain didn't appear to be as nervous as the rest of his crew. In fact he seemed rather comfortable, yet cautious of his new surroundings. He had left his crew in Voyager's mess hall while he met with her.

She had spent the last half of the day reading up on not only his file, and whatever other information the database had on not only him, but as much as his crews' stories as well. Thankfully, Tuvok's information prior, gave her a bit of a heads up, but there was still so much to decide. She had already discussed her plan with Tuvok, and while her Chief of Security saw merit to her plan, he was still heavily cautious, and took great concern over their Captain. Janeway, however, was fascinated by the man in front of her. She was disappointed that Starfleet hadn't kept better tabs on him while he was among their ranks. To think that she was about to offer him a position on board Voyager when she was sent to throw him in her brig only forty-eight hours ago. So far the Delta Quadrant had been full of surprises.

"All kidding aside," She started, and sat her coffee cup down. "I cannot thank you enough for sacrificing your ship. I know that the cost of that is leaving you and yours in uncertain times, but Captain to Captain, I thank you."

Chakotay nodded and became more subdued at the mention of his former ship, which Janeway understood.

"You're welcome, Captain. It was the right decision." He nodded, and stared down into his cup, before looking back at Janeway. Janeway had to steel herself as it seemed his dark brown eyes were looking into her soul. "But we both can't be Captains can we?" He asked her quietly, with a small upturn of what might have been a smile.

Janeway grabbed her own coffee cup, and turned toward him crossing her legs.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't have a shuttle big enough to accommodate your whole crew, and I can't sacrifice more than one at this time. Even if I could we're in unknown waters. I can't guarantee your survival once you'd leave those shuttle bay doors."

"You'd consider letting us go?" He asked surprised.

"I think having your crew stranded seventy-five years from home is enough of a sentence, don't you think?" She asked, and Chakotay gave a small chuckle.

"Are you sure you studied up on our crimes? Maybe seventy five years isn't long enough?" Asked Chakotay, and Janeway couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. Yes, Chakotay and his crew were responsible for many things, things that they would have to come to terms with on their own. None of which were crimes that she couldn't justify in the long run, and Janeway, wasn't the kind to back down from a challenge.

"Thankfully the war didn't follow us out to the Delta Quadrant. We're alone out here. There is no Starfleet for me to report back to, so it's up for me to decide what to do. With that being said, I feel like you have three options."

"I'm listening."

"We'll find you a nice M Class planet. Occupied or not, will be up to you and yours, as you'll be spending the rest of your lives there." Chakotay nodded, and Janeway continued. "Option two, is that your crew stays here in our custody for the remainder of the trip back to the Alpha Quadrant, where we can rendezvous with the proper authorities." Chakotay raised an eyebrow at that suggestion.

"Captain, your ship may be new and impressive, but the brig isn't equipped for twenty six people." He countered.

"We have more quarters available. I can put you on lockdown." She replied with a nonchalant wave of her hand, as if she was shooing away an annoying insect.

"And waste all that man power keeping tabs on your hitchhikers?"

Janeway shrugged her shoulders.

"If it comes to that then we'll just have to make due. But I am hoping that it won't come to that. Which leads me to option three." She paused, before taking a steadying breath and continuing. "I've read the personnel files on each of your crew members, I think their talents would be put to better use not confined to quarters. We lost a lot of good people. We have a long way to go. I think it would make the most sense if we were to combine our crews together."

Both of Chakotay's eyebrows rose at that suggestion, and ducked his head to take a sip from his cooling coffee cup, if nothing more than to give him more time to think.

"You'd be willing to take the Maquis into your crew?" He asked cautiously, yet she could tell that he was curious about the final option.

"Make no mistake, this is a starfleet vessel, and a Starfleet crew. They would be conforming to my rule book. Most of them, including yourself, already have experience in Starfleet, and those that don't have obviously proven themselves under your command. Those not as familiar with Starfleet will be given a crash course so to speak run by Tuvok, before they will be allowed to start their duties." She told him in all seriousness.

"You realize that for those of us previously in Starfleet, there is a reason we don't wear the uniform any more? Myself included."

"I do, and I can sympathize with those of you who have lost a great deal." She agreed, and stared at him, hoping she was able to convey a personal note to that effect for him. "But you have to realize that what is happening in the Alpha Quadrant is not the same with what we are dealing with out here. And out here we will do so much better together, than we will apart." She pleaded.

"And just what duties would you have us be doing for your ship?" He asked her with a barely concealed undertone of sarcasm.

"Like I said, I've read through your personnel files. I have some ideas about which departments would be a good fit, but you're their commanding officer, I'd of course not assign anything without your input."

"What would you consider a good fit for a former Maquis Captain?" He asked, as he narrowed his gaze at her.

Janeway squared her shoulders, this was it, she prepared herself.

"There is a First Officer position open." She offered, laying her cards on the proverbial table.

Chakotay let out a harsh laugh, and rose up from her couch, to head down to the lower level, and pace.

"I don't see what is so funny about that offer. Care to enlighten me?" She asked standing up, and moving to the railing, but not leaving the platform.

"I will not be used, as your token Maquis officer!" Chakotay shot back, and he stopped his pacing to turn, and look at her. There was no mistaking the fire in his eyes.

"I believe that the offered position was First Officer." Janeway responded, with a bit of sarcasm herself.

"What about Tuvok?"

"Tuvok is a fine officer, and would make a suitable First Officer. But, Chakotay, I read your file. You were already a First Officer, and from your awards, and recommendations, a very good one at that, until you resigned from Starfleet." She started. "You already have the experience, and the leadership for the job. We would be able to integrate our two crews together with the two of us in command."

"You're really not kidding are you?" He asked, obviously still unsure what to think.

"I wouldn't offer it to you if I was. If you feel that you would not be a good candidate for the role, and can give me some very clear reasons why not, then I'll take it under advisement." He still seemed unsure about the offer, and she tried one more tactic. "Besides, I take the role of my 'Token Maquis Officer', as you've put it, very seriously. There will definitely be applications, and plenty of hoops you and your crew would have to jump through to get that honor." A small grin split on the man before her, showing a dimple that she wasn't sure she had ever noticed before.

"I'll be sure to include that in my sales pitch." He told her dryly.

"Does that mean you'll consider it?" Se asked hopefully.

"If you mean what you say, that you will treat us equally, as one Starfleet crew."

"I know it won't be easy, but I will keep my word."

"It isn't the worst idea I've ever heard." He conceded slowly. "But it is also not one I'm going to force on them. Give me the afternoon. Let them talk it over, and I will let you know what we decide tonight."

"Fair enough. I'll give you the use of the mess hall for the rest of the day. When you have an answer, report to my quarters at 20:00. We can discuss your decision over dinner."

"My last meal?"

"It might be with the way may cooking goes." She joked, and he laughed with her.

"I'll take that risk. See you at 20:00, Captain." He gave a small bow, before exiting her ready room. She could see the yellow of a security uniform walk him to the turbo lift, and back to the mess hall.

She only hoped she knew what she was getting herself into.

=/\=

"Chakotay!" B'Elanna Torres greeted and ran to her commanding officer, and best friend's side as he reentered the mess hall. "Is it true? Are we all being locked in the brig?"

"I heard that she was basically going to make us preform servant work for her crew." Ayala piped up from the back.

Chakotay sighed and dropped his head to his chest.

"Do you want to hear your options for yourselves, or would you rather me let the Captain know you lot have decided on your own punishments?" He asked with a chuckle.

After the small band of Maquis finally calmed down, Chakotay grabbed a chair and explained all of the options that the Captain had given him. The group listened intently, and the murmurs got louder as the options went on.

"She thinks, she can make us into her own tinker toy soldiers?" Seska asked snidely from her chair in the back. The rumblings of a scared crew in agreement quietly rippled through the small group.

"Over your other options? I'd rather a chance to get home. Don't you want to see your families again? The rest of the Maquis? We can't do it by ourselves." The group who was mostly seated in tables around the mess hall seemed to be mulling it over, and Chakotay continued. "I believe Captain Janeway is sincere. Voyager lost a lot of good people too. They need us just like we need them. She's offered me the position of First Officer, so you'll still be reporting to me, and I'd be here to lend an ear if you need it. I'm not saying it will be an easy adjustment for either crew, but I think that it is worth it."

"Sounds like you're eager to be Janeway's lap dog." Seska snarled.

Chakotay shot a glare to the Bajoran woman, that took the smirk off of her face.

"In the end it will be your decision. If some of you want to stay, then I'm not giving you the option of being confined to quarters or thrown in the brig for the next seventy five years. If you stay you're going to earn your keep, and accept that we will be functioning as a Starfleet crew. But if you want off we'll find you some place to call home."

"You're staying then?" B'Elanna stated more than asked.

"If my crew decides to stay, then yes. I don't want my decision to influence yours too much, but if you all decide you would rather set up camp, then I would probably choose to stay with my family." He told her, and B'Elanna gave him a small smile in return. "Don't give me an answer now. We have several more hours. Talk amongst yourselves, come to me with any questions." The rest of the Maquis seemed to get up and break off into smaller groups of close friends, but Seska walked over to him and B'Elanna.

"So this is really what you want, Chakotay?" To become a good little Starfleet officer again?" She asked with whispered hate.

"I want what's best for my crew, and I think this is it. If you feel that strongly then don't stay."

"Where else would I go? Where else would we go? We know nothing about the Delta Quadrante or who is friendly. Janeway has us backed into a corner and she knows it."

"If anyone decides to leave we'll deal with that then. I'm sure Neelix could give us some suggestions of places to settle down if that's what happens. If we all decide to stay though, what I won't tolerate, is your attitude. We're a family either way, we need to stick together."

Seska started at him slightly surprised, before slipping into a more venomous look. "She must have offered you something more appealing than just the position of First Officer, because the Chakotay that I know would be planning the mutiny already." She told him disappointed with him and walked off to go to another group.

Chakotay let out a sigh, running his fingers through his buzzed hair, before turning to B'Elanna.

"I see the breakup is going well." B'Elanna retorted dryly after Seska was out of earshot, which earned her an eye roll from her friend.

"Am I crazy to think that this would work?" He asked her disheartened by the responses he had gotten, not only from Seska, but the overheard murmurs from the crowd early.

"Yes." B'Elanna replied plainly, but continued before her friend had a chance to interrupt her. "But you're an old man and everyone knows that old men are crazy." She joked with a pat on his arm. "But in all seriousness, as crazy as it seems, I think it is our best option."

"I think so too." Chakotay agreed. "I never said I was happy about it. The thought of being back in Starfleet again leaves me probably almost as uneasy as it does you. But sometimes it is the uncertain options, that end up being the most rewarding."

"Just tell me one thing, Chakotay." B'Elanna started, her expression hard. "Do you think that Captain Janeway is being honest?"

"Yeah. I think she is. For what it's worth I believe in her." Chakotay said simply.

"Then that's enough for me too - for now. But if this blows up in our faces-"

"I'll be the first to fire up your pain sticks." Chakotay joked leaving B'Elanna chuckling while he went to go check on the rest of his crew.

=/\=

Chakotay appeared right on time. Janeway thanked the security officer that escorted him to her quarters, but excused him to the hallway for the time being.

"Red or white?" She asked him as she headed to the replicator.

"Red, please."

She nodded, and typed in for two glasses of Pinot Noir, and the finishing touches on dinner.

"Here you go. Dinner should be ready soon. It's actually a family recipe."

"Well then, maybe I should take this time to let you know what we decided?" He asked, and she gestured to her small couch in her living area.

"Not one to beat around the bush." She said accepting the PADD as they sat down, and Chakotay immediately began talking.

"We were allowed to speak with Neelix, about the area, and those are a list of planets that aren't too far out of the way, and would meet all of our needs."

Janeway's heart fell at the sound of that news. She had been counting on him agreeing, and now she would have to face the very real possibility that Voyager may not be able to continue with the crew she would have remaining. Then Tuvok's voice ran through her head, what if more of her crew opted to settle down as well? She started scanning over the list of the Maquis new potential homes, only to stop and stare at her guest confused.

"These aren't planets. These are members of your crew, and departments you think they should be in."

Chakotay broke into a smile.

"I told you I still had a few tricks up my sleeve. Besides they aren't just my crew anymore. They're our crew." He told her, finishing on a more quiet note, and then lifted his wine glass. "To our crew."

Janeway grabbed her wine glass, and clinked it gently with his, unable to stop the smile from breaking out on her face.

"To our crew."

End.


End file.
